Careful What You Wish For
by AyaChan714
Summary: inu yasha and kagome have no clue what they are getting themselves in to....
1. I'm Going Home

I was bored in school one day and I decided to write this story. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out at first but one of my friends helped me out. Thanks BakaSama!!!! As you all should already know I don't and never will own Inu yasha and company.

****

Be Careful What You Wish For

"Stupid wench," Inu yasha mumbled, "almost getting her useless self killed again…"

"What did you say Inu yasha?!" Kagome questioned. 

The hanyou turned and looked at the angry girl next to him. _Oh crap, she heard me?? _he thought to himself.

"Feh," he replied and continued walking. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, making fists at her sides. Her battle aura started to flare up making Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slowly back away from her.

"Inu yasha?" Kagome said sweetly, looking over at him.

"Wha-"

"OSWARI!!!!!"

Inu yasha slammed to the ground, taking in a mouthful of dirt. Kagome then stormed off towards the well, yelling oswari once more before she was out of sight. 

"Look what you did Inu yasha," Shippou wined. "Why did you have to go and be an idiot again?"

"Shut up you stupid brat," Inu yasha growled as he pulled himself off the ground. The kitsune stuck out his tongue at the Inu yasha causing the dog demon to get even more pissed. Inu yasha lunged at Shippou, just barely missing as Shippou yelped and ran away. "You can't get away that easily!" Inu yasha yelled as he chased after him.

Miroku and Sango sighed and shook their heads at the two running around the area. Miroku slowly reached towards Sango's butt, causing Sango to give him a death glare. Miroku pulled his hand away disappointedly.

"They could be a while, so why don't we set up camp Sango?" Miroku asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, but you better not try anything," she stated.

"Why, how could think that I would do something? Don't you trust me more then that?" Miroku tried his best to look hurt at her comment, but Sango just rolled her eyes and started to set up camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I keep going or should I just quit writing cuz I'm that bad? Please, please, please review!! Your opinions are important to me.


	2. The Wish

I still don't own Inu Yasha and company, no matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Home Again

"Inu yasha, your such and idiot sometimes," Kagome mumbled to on one as she pulled herself out of the well. She left the well-house and entered her house, dropping her pack by the door. "Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called out. 

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel.

"Hello dear, home so soon?" she questioned the girl. 

"Yeah, we decided to take a break," Kagome told her mom. "I'll be going back in a few days." 

"Alright. Before you go upstairs, would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks mama." Kagome grabbed her pack and dragged it up the stairs to her room. (A/N: My god…..what does that girl keep in that thing???) She plopped herself on the bed and sighed before drifting off to sleep.

The teen awoke a few hours later. _I must of fallen asleep...... Oh well… _Kagome rolled over on to her side and then glanced out the window. _Its already dark…how long did I fall asleep for?_ She shrugged and pulled herself out of bed. 

After getting off the bed she walked over to the window and sighed. _why does Inu Yasha always treat me like that…? Its not my fault I'm human and I have limits. He has no idea how hard life for me is. _She opened the window to let in the cool, night breeze. She then leaned on the window sill and looked up at the sky. 

"If only he knew what it was like to be a human….." Kagome whispered to the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha jumped onto the well's rim and looked down into the darkness. _Feh, stupid wench. If it wasn't for me she would probably be dead right now and then she gets mad at me for no fucking reason._ He growled slightly._ If that's how she's going to repay me for saving her ass then maybe I shouldn't help her anymore._

The hanyou looked up at the stars and growled some more, bearing his fangs.

"If that wench knew how fucking hard it is to be a hanyou, she'd learn her lesson. Never really being able to be accepted by humans or youkai, and then having to protect her too…she would definitely learn…." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome yawned slightly. _I must be more tired then I thought… _she thought to herself before changing for bed. She climbed into her bed and set the alarm to wake her up for school in the morning. Then, she turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the well-house. He sniffed the air till he picked up her faint scent and followed it to her room window. A slight breeze blew the branches of the tree next to kagome's window as the hanyou climbed up it. He jumped through the open window and landed on the soft carpet. Inu Yasha saw her sleeping form under the covers and couldn't bring himself to wake her. 

"Feh," he mumbled, "I'll just wait for her to wake up, _then _I'll take her back."

After a few minutes he started to get bored so he started looking around her room and went through some of her stuff. He eventually tired of exploring and sat next to her bed, watching her sleep as he slowly started to doze off himself……


	3. The Suprise

I STILL don't own Inu Yasha *cries* but I really wish I did…

****

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 3

The morning sun slowly started to light up Kagome's room as her alarm went off. She hesitantly woke up, grumbling, and shut off her alarm. **_Is it just me or does my alarm seem louder this morning?_** she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and started to climb out of bed when she noticed someone sleeping next to her bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she started smacking the stranger.

Inu Yasha leapt up and tried to stop the frantic girl when he noticed something odd. He stared at her in shock. She noticed his shocked expression and paused smacking him. "Why are you looking at me like that Inu Yasha?" she questioned, but he only continued to stare. "InuYasha…answer me!"

"You… you can't be…." 

"I can't be what? And what's up with you? How come you look human….I thought the new moon wasn't for another week…?"

"Human!" he yelled and ran to her mirror, looking to see what she was talking about. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! I'M HUMAN!?!?!"

"Jeeze Inu Yasha," Kagome said, covering her ears, "You don't have to yell you kn-" she stopped mid word when she realized her ears weren't where they were supposed to be and that they were now on top of her head. "AHHHH!!" she screamed, running to her mirror and shoving poor Inu Yasha out of the way. Her jaw dropped when she saw herself, a very hanyou looking Kagome, looking back at her. "Oh my god…." she whispered to herself. Her hair was still black, but it was a bit longer and now had a couple of blue streaks in it. Her body didn't seem to change too much at first glance except for the fact she now had two cute, light blue dog ears like Inu Yasha's now. "This CAN'T be happening….how am I supposed to go to school?!"

"Is that all you can care about!? What about me!? I'm a fucking human!!"

"How an I supposed to go to school….I told Umi I was going today…." she mumbled to herself, ignoring Inu Yasha.

"Oh well! You don't need to go to your 'school' thing, we have to figure out what the hell happened and how to turn me back!!!"

After a moment of thinking, Kagome walked towards her bedroom door and opened it. Within in instant, she had pushed the unexpecting Inu Yasha in to the hall and slammed the door shut, locking the door. After realizing what just happened, he started to pound on the door, demanding to be let back in. 

"No way," Kagome shouted though the door, "I have to get ready for school. Just go downstairs to the kitchen, my mom should be there."

"And why the fuck would I want to go down there!?!"

"Because if u don't, I'll say the S word, plus u can get some ramen."

"Feh," he mumbled before heading downstairs to get himself some ramen.

Kagome sighed before heading over to her closet. She put on her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror to see what she would have to cover up. **_Hmmm….I can't really do much about the fangs…to cover my ears, I'll just use a headband or something. _**She continued to look at herself and smiled.** _Wow….being a hanyou has improved my figure a bit._ **She was starting not to mind being a hanyou… As she admired herself, someone started to pound on the door.

"Stupid wench! Let me in!"

"Fine!" she shouted, opening the door. "Happy now?"

"Hurry the fuck up! We have to figure out what happened cuz I don't want to be a filthy human longer then I have to!" the grumpy, now human, Inu Yasha told her loudly.

"After school we can try to figure it out. I have to go today."

"Like hell you are!!"

"You wanna bet!?" Kagome growled.

"Fine!" he replied as he though of how her growling turned him on a bit. "If your going, then I'm going with you."

"To school..? I guess…..wait here a sec," she said before running out of the room. When she came back in she had some clothes for Inu Yasha in her arms and handed them to him. "Put these on."

He stood there a moment before starting to untie his clothes. Kagome stood there, looking at him and started to blush. "Not in here Inu Yasha, in the bathroom." He shrugged as he grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back in but the jeans he was wearing hadn't been closed.

"There's something wrong with these stupid things, Inu Yasha told her, while he held them up, making Kagome laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Here, I'll show you." Kagome showed him how to close the pants and how to put the belt on. She then stood back and looked him over. She had given him a pair of slightly baggy jeans and some boxers to put under them, and a red shirt since he normally wore red. "Wow, Inu Yasha, you look really good…." she said, blushing.

"I feel stupid in this stuff."

"Deal with it," she informed him while grabbing his hand and pulling him. **I_ wonder what my friends are gonna say when they finally get to meet him…_**she thought before she pulled him out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: yay!! I finally got chapter 3 up!!! Hehehehehehe…next chapter Kagome's friends get to meet Inu Yasha. Don't forget your umbrella, cuz there's gonna be some drooling girls in the next chapter…. If u have any questions or comments feel free to review or e-mail me at ayachan714@hotmail.com


	4. Kagome's Friends

'ello everyone!!!! I'm sorry for the very long wait…I still love you! Well, I still don't own Inu Yasha and I'm poor so there is no point in suing anyways.

_______________________________________________

****

Be Careful What You Wish For

"Wow, its such a nice day today!" kagome exclaimed happily as her and Inu Yasha left the shrine and headed towards the school.

"Feh," he hanyou replied, crossing his hands over his chest. _Its nicer on the other side of the well_ he thought to himself. "We would get there a lot faster if we weren't taking out time walking," he informed her grumpily.

"First of all, if we were running through town with me on your back, we would get a lot of weird looks because its not normal. Plus," she said, turning to face him, "I'm the hanyou now and there is no way in hell I'm going to carry you around on my back." She stuck out her tongue, and then went back to walking.

"What! I always have to carry your fat ass around, and now its your turn to carry me!" he shouted angrily.

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to answer, when she heard a girl call her name. She started to turn towards the voice, when suddenly three girls surrounded her and bombarded her with questions. 

Inu Yasha just stood a few feet away and watched Kagome get surrounded by the girls. He was having a bit of trouble picking up what they were saying, though, because of how fast they were talking.

Kagome, on the other hand, was being overwhelmed by all the questions about how she was feeling and what she had this time. She tried to get her friends to be quiet for a second, but they just kept going. Seeing Inu Yasha standing nearby, she looked over at him and gave him a look, pleading him for help.

At seeing this, he rolled his eyes and walked over towards her. He pushed though the girls gently, so he wouldn't hurt them, and grabbed Kagome by the waist to pull her out of the center of the group. Kagome turned and looked up at him.

"Thanks Inu Yasha," she whispered and turned back to her friends, only to realize that they were all now staring at Inu yasha. _Looks like they could start drooling any second, _Kagome thought to herself with a small smile.

The girls continued to stare and after another moment, one of them spoke up.

"Who's that Kagome?" Umi asked.

"His name is Inu Yasha…" Kagome replied reluctantly.

"Inu Yasha…" all three girls repeated dreamy voice, while looking at Inu yasha with hearts in their eyes. Inu yasha shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and moved (more like hid…hehehe) behind Kagome, causing her to laugh softly.

"Come on you guys…..if we don't hurry, we're going to be late," Kagome stated, causing all the girls to snap out of their daze. They nodded in agreement and the four of them started to walk, with Inu Yasha walking behind them. One of the girls, Sakura, started talking about Kagome's now blue and black hair. After their discussion, Yuma spoke up loud enough for the other girls to hear, but not Inu Yasha.

"So Kagome, who's Inu Yasha? Where did you meet him?" Yuma asked in an excited tone. 

"And is he available??????" Umi asked, earning her a quick glare from Yuma.

"Um…." Kagome started, as she ran a hand through her hair. "He's this guy I hang out with a lot and I met him a *long* time ago," she told them, not wanting to go into much detail. "And….um….you would have to ask him if he is available, not me. Now lets hurry up already…last thing I need is to be late."

The girls nodded in response before turning their attention back to getting to the school on time.


	5. School

Hey everyone…I'm back with another chapter! I bet you're happy…lol… sorry about being so slow, its just so much going on at school.

I still don't own Inu Yasha (YET!)

* * *

Chapter 5: School

"Ah, we're here on time...I'm surprised," Kagome said to the group as they approached a large, brick building. Inu Yasha was a bit surprised at its size. 

"This is your school?" he asked in awe, earning himself a nod from Kagome. He looked around the grounds at all the people and things he had never seen before as if he were in a trance. _'Wow...'_

"Oh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed as they all entered the building. She paused and turned to face Inu Yasha. "I have to take you to the main office to get a visitor's pass. Then you can go to all my classes with me." She then turned to the girls. "I'll see you guys later."

"'Kay, later Kagome," they all said then turned to Inu Yasha with hearts in their eyes. "Bye Inu Yasha…" they all said in unison, making both Inu Yasha and Kagome sweatdrop.

"Uh….bye," he said nervously, before the girls all giggled and walked away. He turned his attention back to Kagome and sighed. "Glad that's over." 

"That's what you think," Kagome chuckled, while Inu Yasha looked at her questioningly. "Don't worry about it," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the office.

-Kagome's POV-

Ok, ok…I know inu Yasha is attractive and yes, I know no one here has seen him before, but WHY does every single person in the hall have to stare at us? I mean, is there something wrong with bringing a guest suddenly?

It also doesn't help when inu Yasha seems to be amazed by the most common things and keeps asking what everything is. What's this Kagome? What is this for Kagome? What's that thing? Ahh! It does get annoying after a while.

As we approached my class, I started telling inu Yasha a few rules he's going to have to follow. I paused at the door and turned to face him.

"Be good, please," I asked him cuz the last thing I need right now is total embarrassment. He nodded and we proceeded into the classroom. 

When we walked in I could feel everyone's, and I mean everyone's, eyes on us. I went up to the teacher and showed him inu Yasha's visitors pass while he asked a few questions. It was hard to pay attention to him though when there are like 30 people in the room whispering and you're stuck with hanyou hearing.

Inu Yasha stood by me boredly as I talked to the teacher. He wasn't paying any attention to the many drooling girls watching him from all over the room.

The teacher finally gave us permission to take a seat, so I grabbed his arm and lead him towards two open desks in the back of the room. The whole, short walk there I could hear everyone's whispering much more clearly.

"Who's that guy with Kagome?" a girl towards the front of the room with pinkish hair asked her friends.

"Whoa, look at Kagome…she's looking good," some jock said to his buddies while giving me a few unwanted looks.

"Is that Kagome's boyfriend?" a girl near the window asked some of the people around her.

"Eww, what did Kagome do to her hair?" I overheard this really snobbish girl say to her other spoiled friends.

I ignored them and continued to the back of the room. Once there, both of us took a seat.

"Now Inu Yasha," I turned and told him quietly, "don't interrupt the teacher while he's talking. But if you have a question, raise your hand and wait for the teacher to call on you, and then you can ask. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah…" he grumbled. I didn't really like that response.

"If you get into any trouble, I will personally kick your human ass." He gulped nervously, because he knew I was the hanyou now…..hehehe…..being hanyou does have its up sides. He did attempt to hide the nervousness which, I have to say is kinda funny.

Suddenly the teacher started to talk and I pulled out my notebook so I could take some notes.

-Inu Yasha POV-

Damn, this school thing is boring. That teacher-person just keeps talking and talking about these 'formulas' and 'equations' things that make no sense. I turned and looked over at Kagome while she wrote some stuff down. She looked like she wasn't enjoying herself, so why does she always want to come?

I was so bored I started to play with the 'pencil' that Kagome gave me. She told me that you use it to write on paper, so I pulled out a sheet and started to practice writing, just like my mom had taught me. It didn't look right so I got pissed, crumpled up the paper and threw it at Kagome's head. She turned and gave me a evil glare, before going back to what she was doing. Man, she's no fun.

Suddenly there was this loud ringing noise, which surprised me, which is another way of saying I almost fell out of my seat. At least Kagome didn't notice, or I would never hear the end of it.

I noticed her putting her papers and her other stuff away which meant school must be over.

"Finally," I grumbled, "we can finally leave this place." Kagome looked at me and laughed.

"We cant leave, that was only the first class."

Fuck…this is gonna be a very long day…

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Remember to review! If u do, I'll update sooner! I swear!


End file.
